


The Storm Within

by HunterSixtySeven



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Based off personal stuff, F/M, You are not alone, You are strong and powerful, lyatt, not your typical fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterSixtySeven/pseuds/HunterSixtySeven
Summary: Author note: These past few days have been some of the hardest for me mentally and emotionally! My days have been filled with pain and guilt because I let myself be convinced by myself that I am worthless and a constant bother too other people. All week I have been fighting the erge to run away from people and hide until I “fix” myself. Last night after telling a couple of online friends I was going to be disappearing for a couple of days I went to sleep. All night painful memories plagued my dreams and around 4am I woke up feeling the need to write this. It allowed me too express myself. Originally I wanted to keep this too myself because it all seemed to vulnerable the more I sat on it though the more I felt okay with sharing this. Everybody is going through some sort of battle right now. You may feel like no one understands and while it may seem hard to hear this now there really are people in your corner! ❤️ Whoever you are, where ever you I am sending a hug too you right now! Too those who are watching their friends or loved one’s go through this please be patient and know that sometimes all we need is a hug or somebody too listen too us!





	The Storm Within

Lucy sat in the chair next to the window, looking out at the storm. She had no idea how long she sat there, in silence. It wasn’t until she sensed movement behind her, that she turned around to look at Wyatt.

He was just beginning to wake up. She watched him stretch and roll over, as he reached out an arm that was meant to wrap around her. Instead all he grabbed was the emptiness next to him. Within a matter of seconds he was up and looking around the room.

When their eyes met, his expression went from panic to heartache; she knew why too. This was not the first morning he had woken up to find her out of bed, not the first morning he had gazed across the room only to find her sitting in the chair next to the window with silent tears running down her face, eyes puffy and red.

Instead of asking her any questions, because he knew she would talk when was ready, he gathered her in his arms and held her tight against him. As Lucy wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest, she knew this no solution, but she was thankful for the warmth and comfort she found in his arms. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

They sat like this for sometime listening to the rain hit the window, and the thunder boom through the skies as the sun rose filling the room with soft sunlight that played across their laps and the floor.

Lucy took a deep breath before raising her head to look into those deep, blue eyes. She took a moment to really look into them. They used to be as bright as the blue that filled the skies on a sunny day. Now she noticed they did not shine as much. She wondered if her eyes looked as hollow as his did.

She tries to think back to when she first noticed his eyes changing, when the smiles that crossed his face began to fade, when laugh lines became worry lines. If she was being honest with herself she blamed all the pain he was going through on herself.

Everything that was going wrong lately, she blamed on herself. All she wanted to do was keep the pain to herself; to bottle it up, push it deeper inside of herself and hide it away. No matter what she did, the pain always came back in some form.

The pain and guilt had reached a certain point though where all she felt was nothing. It was as if the pain and guilt became such a part of her, that the emptiness that plagued through her body felt normal; that any sense of happiness did not belong inside of her.

The emptiness had reached into her dreams at night, filling her body with terror at the thought of losing those closest to her, because of her. Her nightmares were filled with those she loved walking away from her, or dying leaving her alone only deepening the feeling of loneliness that raged through her body.

It was as if her mind and heart where caught in a storm. The dark swirling around them with no light or a break in the storm within sight. Each night she went to bed begging for things to be better in the morning, only to find that in the morning it was all she could do to focus on what was going on that day and hope that by faking a smile, people would think she was okay.

For a while she went through the motions until one day, her body was so exhausted from the lack of sleep and the storm that raged on inside her mind that she collapsed in the middle of the hallway sobbing, begging anybody and anything to let her feel something anything again.

That was where Wyatt had found her. He had turned the corner, hands filled with books that he dropped suddenly when he laid eyes on her. He left the books scattered in the hallway as he ran over to her. 

As he knelt in front of her, his motions slowed. He reached up slowly as if seeking permission, and when she did not protest, he gently cupped her face in his hands. She began to sob harder as she collapsed into him. He kept asking her what had happened and what she needed.

How do you explain the pain though? The guilt? The emptiness? How do you communicate a raging storm in words? How do you tell somebody that you feel so alone even though you are surrounded by people who tell you they love you and care for you, and deep down you may know that but despite all of that, you are still filled with this void and loneliness?

“Everything hurts” is all she managed to get out. He only wrapped his arms tighter around her and leaned against her.

They stayed in the hallway, wrapped around each other without speaking as Lucy continued to cry. Sometime later, she felt Wyatt shift as he picked her up and carried her back to her room. He made his way to the chair with her still in his arms, and sat down. 

She readjusted so her head was laying on his shoulders. After deciding that she no more tears left, and her body had slowed down some, Wyatt placed a hand on her cheek as a silent signal to look at him.

Once she did, she was filled with more guilt. He had been crying too and it was obvious he hurt too. 

“Please, Luce, talk to me” he said 

“I am so, so sorry” she said which for her didn’t even begin to cover the guilt that had flooded her mind and heart over the past few weeks, and in this moment... maybe if she tried explaining that would help 

“I am sorry for what I have put you through over the past weeks. I know that I have not been easy to deal with, and I would not blame you for not wanting to be around me anymore. Most of the time I want to walk away and hide myself away from the world until I can heal myself. If you just give me time I will be better. I just need time, then I will stop being a bother to everyone” she said 

His face suddenly hardened “Lucy, you have nothing to apologize for. While this may be hard to hear, and you may not believe me right away please just listen to me.” he said looking deep into her eyes before continuing “You never have to hide what you are going through from me. I love you Lucy, and there will never be a day where you become a bother to me. That is not possible, and please believe me when I say that. It may not seem possible to you, but for me I know it. Through it all I am here for it, you have people on your side that want to walk through this with you. If you need to talk, I will be here when you are ready, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I will be there, if you need to sit on the couch and have a movie night I will be there. You do not have to hide from anybody, you do not have to go through this alone. Please just don’t shut us out” He said 

All she could do was nod, before leaning back into his arms. Her entire body ached from the exhaustion that came from being emotionally, mentally, and physically drained. Eventually the exhaustion overcame the pain as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in his arms. When she woke a few hours later she began to open up slowly about the nightmares that plagued her nights, and the storm that raged on the inside her during the day. They talked over the next few days, and he began spending the nights in her room so she would have somebody in the middle of the night when the nightmares came around, which was most nights. So they developed this plan where they sat together in that arm chair next to the window. They would hold on to each other for a while, until she was ready to talk.


End file.
